User talk:Awesomeknight1234
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Castlepedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse meet me on your chat i need help from, brickguy102 Don't be alarmed! The background is just a test, I can remove it at any given moment. =P 23:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you ban Mr.Brick from this awesome as me wiki? he is really a nuicance 17:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 SERIES 8 Oh why do you hate me so? Anyway, here's a Series 8 fig: http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=65355&pid=1308001&st=315&#entry1308001 -CM4S K Done and I also considered some stuff such as banning you another day after it ends to make up for the Brickiversery day and how much that particular date means to you (As well as the contest). As for the ban, I'm quite disappointed, bombs are a real threat in modern society. You shouldn't joke like that. 01:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Try using this http://nooooooooooooooo.com/ Just don't click it too much. 05:43, June 18, 2012 (UTC) He said that its not up for negotiations. 21:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey.... Czech here. The whole thing has gotten a bit out, I'm very sorry about your 1 year, and happy 1 year, too. Your block will end soon, (well, in a few days), then, please, return to the old Knight. 23:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Knight Come on chat soon, havn't seen you in forever and I need your help. You have done awesome stuff on this wiki and was wondering if you could show me later... See you soon I hope, 20:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 lol Like my sig? It stands out8, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, thanks for making me a mod. Maybe, just maybe, I can be an admin? =) I'm going to make my own wiki - would you want to be an admin there? —Nionel Castle So is this wiki for any and all Castle themes or just Castle (2007)? Jeyo 23:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Buttons Hey its Bob, just wanted to know if you wanted me to make all the buttons Square instead of round. Thanks, Yes, I want them sqaure, and I also want them to have that green design. Fine by me. -Bug Dude, what happened to you? 21:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a chunk error. If it is, it will go away when you reload Minecraft or if you press F3 + A. Also, do sounds work now? 20:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Europa Sounds good. I thought we could do a set with an Inn and windmill too. Otherwise everything seems ideal. Power Jim (talk) 01:28, 1/20/2014 01:28, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hm, sounds alright. And although I find it amusing, I understand what you mean about North Europe. :P Power Jim (talk) 07:15, 1/26/2014 07:15, January 26, 2014 (UTC)